Markas Shieldheart (HolyMan)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Favored) Level: 04 Class: Stalwart Defender Level: 00 Experience: 3,312 (6,001) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common Deity: Farino Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 Race DEX: 13 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 11 +0 (01 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (02 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (03 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 48 = + CON (08) + FC (02) + Toughness (04) (Fighter) = + CON (00) + Toughness (00) (Stalwart Defender) AC: 23 = + DEX (01) + Armor (09) + Shield (03) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 22 = + Armor (09) + Shield (03) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +04 = (04) + Stalwart Defender (00) CMB: +07 = (04) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 18* = + BAB (04) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +06 = (04) + Stalwart Defender (00) + CON (02) Reflex: +02 = (01) + Stalwart Defender (00) + DEX (01) Will: +02 = (01) + Stalwart Defender (00) + WIS (01) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * +2 CMD vs Trips and Grappling (favored class racial bonus) NOTE: Markas has a +3 bonus to saves vs fear Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword +1: Attack: +09 = (04) + STR (03) + Weapon Focus (01) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+6, Crit: 19/x2, Special: PA = -2 to hit/ +4 damage Special: WS = +2 dmg HW Longsword: Attack: +08 = (04) + STR (03) + Weapon Focus (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+5, Crit: 19/x2, Special: PA = -2 to hit/ +4 damage Special: WS = +2 dmg Dagger (M): Attack: +06 = (03) + STR (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19/x2, Special: PA = -2 to hit/ +4 damage Dagger ®: Attack: +04 = (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10' Special: None Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Bonus Feat: Toughness Skilled: +1 Skill Point/Level Languages: Common Class Features Fighter Bonus Feats: First Level and every even level thereafter Bravery: +1 bonus to will saves against fear Armor Training 1: reduce ACP of armor worn by 1 point and increase max DEX allowed by 1 point Stalwart Defender No levels in this class yet Feats Weapon/Armor (Fighter): All Simple & Martial Weapons All Armor and Shields Toughness (Human Bonus): +3 HP, +1 HP/Lvl after 3rd Shield Focus (Level 01): +1 AC Bonus from Shields Weapon Focus: Longsword (Fighter Bonus): +1 Attack Bonus with longswords Power Attack (Bonus Level 2): -1 to hit/ +2 damage (melee only) Additional Traits (Level 03): gain two additional traits Traits Eyes and Ears of the City (Religion): +1 trait bonus to Perception rolls, Perception is now a class skill. Courageous (Combat): +2 trait bonus to saves vs. fear Heirloom Weapon(longsword) (Equipment): selected ability - +1 to AoOs World Traveler (Race): gain +1 trait bonus to Diplomacy and is now a class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. (02) + INT (00) x LvL 03 + (human) (03)] = 09 (Fighter) (02) + INT (00) x LvL 00 + (human) (00)] = 00 (Stalwart Defender) Total Skill Ranks: 09 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb -03 0 3 3 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 3 0 +0 Diplomacy 07 2 3 1 +1 (Trait) Disable Device 00 0 0 1 -6 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Fly -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Handle Animal 05 1 3 1 +0 Heal 01 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 01 0 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 00 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 00 0 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 01 1 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 00 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 00 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07 1 3 2 +1 Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession (Guard ) 05 1 3 1 +0 Ride -01 1 3 1 -6 +0 Sense Motive 01 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 00 0 0 1 -6 +0 Spellcraft 00 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -05 0 0 1 -6 +0 Survival 05 1 3 1 +0 Swim 01 1 3 3 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 00 0 0 1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit 00 lb MW Full Plate 1,650 gp 50 lb Shield, heavy steel 20 gp 15 lb MW Heirloom Longsword 315 gp 4 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Brooch of Shielding(101) 1,500 gp 0 lb Bedroll 1 sp 5 lb Rope (50'hemp) 1 gp 10 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb -flint and steel 1 gp 0 lb -torches(4) 4 cp 4 lb -rations,trail(4days) 2 gp 4 lb -waterskins(2) 2 gp 8 lb -crowbar 2 gp 5 lb -hammer 5 sp 2 lb -pitons(4) 4 sp 2 lb -sack,empty 1 sp ½ lb -spade 2 gp 8 lb -peasant's outfit 1 sp 2 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb -whetstone 2 cp 1 lb -potion:stabilize(lvl0) 25 gp ½ lb -potion:cure light(lvl1) 50 gp ½ lb -brass talisman 50 gp ½ lb Total Weight: 125½ lb Carrying Capacity: Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-086 087-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 21 SP: 07 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Brass disc talisman(50gp) Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 31 Height: 6'1" Weight: 220 lbs Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Hazel Skin Color: Light Complected Appearance: A tall, musclar human he wears a light blue tabard over his full platemail and a "kite" shield strapped to his left arm. Under his other arm rest an open faced helm.With no helm on, the can clearly see his wavy shoulder length brown hair and neatly trimmed beard. Demeanor: Friendly but Cautious, Honest but Reserved Background Rumor - Markas Shieldheart was once a guard for the City of Glass. The name was widely unknown till the day a purple worm crashed it's way into the city. Flashback - It was such a nice day and Markas's shift was due to be over soon. Just one last walk near the east wall. "God's if that thing had only waited a few more minutes to come crashing through things would have never changed." Rumor - Markas is rumored to single handedly to have killed the purple worm and saved the lives of dozens of people. He was a hero but then disappeared soon afterwards. Some say he went into even further training and is now even better a warrior now than the day he defeated the purple worm. Flashback - The creature was huge and it was only partly in the road right before Markas. Grabbing his sword he stood wondering where he should strike. Than from behind him two arrows "thunked" into the beast, followed by a bolt of magical energy. "Turning there they were true heroes all. Firron, Sella, and Graxs. They didn't hesitant and took the fight right to the darn thing. What was it Firron said? "We got this guardsman see to the people in that building there." Dismissed just like that and I was suppose to be the one defending the city." Rumor - Witness, Markas was trying to get away from the creature, saw him get swallowed by the purple worm. They say that moments later he had cut his way free and the beast fell over dead from having it's gut cut open like that. There was no on else even around. Flashback - Standing in the door way Markas shouts for everyone to exit the home by the back door or window however they can get out. Then he he turns to see what is going on. Graxs and Sella have gone to the far side of the worm and can't be seen. Firron was on one knee badly hurt and Markas rushes to him. Before he knows it the purple worm's head slams down on top of both of them and the next thing he knows it is slightly dark, wet, and smells awful. "And I panicked. Lucky for me Firron was in that things gullet with me or I would never had gotten out." Rumor - Covered in gore he was still searching for people to help. He looked all about the dead worms body not even ready to celebrate and whenever he was congratulated about his victory he was modest saying that it wasn't him at all. Flashback - Firron and Markas cut and slice at the inside of the great worm even as the acids of it's stomach burn at them. Finally there is daylight and Markas cuts even more vigorously. Stepping out and then pulling Firron out behind him Markas watches as the great beast falls. "But once the dust had settled the others were no where to be found. Later when I caught up to Firron he said that he and the others wanted no credit for killing the worm, they weren't much for fame. Well neither am I! And now I have no choice in the matter." Journal entry: (trip to The Mystical Pearl) In the morning Markas left the Dunn Wright to follow the instructions his note from Firron. He was to head to a shop that sold arms and armor almost exclusively in Arcane Row. It wasn't hard and when he went to the shop keeper and told him that a friend have left him something here the man looked dubious at first but then showed Markas to the back. He led Markas to what looked like a locked closet, and when he opened the door inside stood a remarkable suit of armor with a sword leaning next to it. The armor looked well used but still in persistent condition. But Markas reached for the sword which was truly a beauty. It had a good weight and a simple design at the cross guard and yet he new it was a hundred times better than the battered one he now wore. The shop owner coughed and when Markas looked at him he pointed to a stool in the closet where a small box and note lay. Putting the sword down he picked them both up, the note was from Firron... The sword has been in my family a long time. As I have no son to pass it to, I would like for you to have it, for saving my life. It is... unique and you will have to practice with it a while to get the feel for it, but you will have time. Get yourself a horse and meet me in Tritower, we've a long road ahead and could use you. Markas put the note down and opened the box. Inside was a brooch in the shape of a kite shield just like the one he used. "Magical," the shop keeper said looking on. "Told me to tell you it will keep them pesky wizard from magic bolting you to death." Markas twirled the magical brooch before smiling. Looks like he would be getting out of Venza and away from everyone who thinks he could solve all there problems. He would get a horse even if he had to trade in his boots to get it and then he would be off to see Firron, and the world. Adventure Log The Green Faerie (DM:InVinoVeritas) XP Received: 2,112 XP Treasure Received: 2,228 GP Items: Potion of cure light(50gp) Brass disc talisman(50gp) DM Credits Date: 1/13/2011 Credits Spent: 1 (character lvl 1) XP: 210 GP: 180 Credits from: 1 - Kobold's Keep Date: 3/30/2011 Credits Spent: 3 (character lvl 2) XP: 990 GP: 990 Credits from: 3 - Kobold's Keep Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter(favored) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Power Attack Class Features: bonus fighter feat, bravery +1 (Max-2) HP: +10 = (1d10 - 2 = 8) + 2 CON + 16 (Old Total) = 26 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Class) + 01 (Human) + 03 (Old Total) = 06 Skills: Diplomacy(1), Swim(1), Survival(1) Favored Class Bonus: +1 to two different CMD scores (human alternate FC bonus) Level 3: Class: Fighter BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Additional Traits Class Features: Armor training 1 (Max -2) HP: +10 = (1d10 - 2 = 8) + 2 CON + 26 (Old Total) = 36 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Class) + 01 (Human) + 06 (Old Total) = 09 Skills: Diplomacy(1), Handle Animal(1), Ride(1) Favored Class Bonus: +1 to two different CMD scores (human alternate FC bonus) Level 4: Ability Adjustment: DEX 12 to 13 Class: Fighter BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Specialization (longsword) Class Features: bonus fighter feat (Max -2) HP: +12 = (1d10 - 2 = 8) + 2 CON + 1 FC +1 feat + 36 (Old Total) = 48 Skill Pts: +03 = +02 (Class) + 01 (Human) + 09 (Old Total) = 12 Skills: +1 Climb, +1 Intimidate, +1 Perception Favored Class Bonus: +1 to HP Approvals *Approved (05/20/2010) (grufflehead) Level 1 *Approved (06/30/2010) (GlassEye) Level 1 *Approved (01/14/2011) (InVinoVeritas) Level 2 * Approved (May 4, 2011) (GlassEye) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters